Achievement Gang bang, achieved!
by SlytherinSenecasPants
Summary: crazy stuff happens at the rooster teeth office.. not meant to be taken seriously though :)
1. Chapter 1

His moan echoed through my head as he tried to moan as softly and quietly as he could. His head hitting the back of his black leather chair with a soft plop, and his chair squeaked in delight as well. The thought of someone walking in the room at any moment made us anxious. I only dropped by Ray's office to drop off some lunch, but events quickly took their own turn. I shifted my mind back to him and this moment, his fingers were gripping and pulling my hair, while his hands aching to touch every single particle of my skin. I heard footsteps approaching so I stopped and looked up at him, but he just shoved my mouth back on his hard cock and I positioned myself more under his desk while he rolled the chair in. A light knock at the door, I heard Ray mumble something like "come in," but I continued working.

"Hey Ray, how are things going?"

"Everything is going..gr..eat, Geoff," he managed to choke out as my tongue struck the top of his head.

"Are you okay buddy?" Geoff asked with deep concern.

"I am..fine, ungh,..um just got a stomach ache, must be something I ate. Haha," he laughed nervously as I gripped his balls in my palms, massaging them with delicate fingers. I took him completely in my mouth and I gripped at his trousers.

"Why don't you take the rest of the day off then?" Geoff's voice cracked slightly as it always does.

"Alright…right after I finish what I'm working on and then I will head home, okay?"

"Get better, Ray okay?" Ray nodded as Geoff walked out the door and he waited till he could no longer hear Geoff's footsteps as he walked off.

"You were being very naughty," Ray rolls the computer chair out and I go back to stroking his massive cock while looking into his eyes innocently. "You know there will be consequences to pay later, Lucie…"

I knew all well that Ray would punish me later, but I would like it. I laughed at the thought and continued sucking him off while jacking him off and soon after I felt his cock pulsating as his cum hit the back of my throat. My mouth slid off his now soft member and cum dribbled out of my mouth onto the floor. I looked up at Ray with innocent eyes as if I did nothing wrong and his eyebrows raised in suspicion. He pulled me up off of the floor and I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I straddled him in his chair, but a loud vibration startled us both. I wiggle around as I try to get my phone out of my pocket, Ray moans quietly as I rub myself on him. I get my phone out and answer it on last ring.

"Lucille?! Where the fuck are you, I texted you dozens of times and called twice! We were supposed to meet for lunch…did you forget?" I don't respond, "Well fuck it's too late now you dumb bitch."

Luckily Joe was talking loud enough for Ray to hear, as he yanked the phone from my sweaty hands. "Who the fuck is this, that you think you have the right to call Lucie a bitch? You never call a lady a bitch, you stupid fuck."

I rest my head on Ray's shoulder as I try to listen to the conversation. I hear laughter from the other line. "No, who is this?"

"Lucie's boyfriend lay off before I find you and come beat your ass. Lucie told you to leave her alone multiple times, yet you still haven't? What the fuck is wrong with you man? No means no."

My cheeks flush as the word 'boyfriend,' slips from Ray's pursed lips. I look into his deep brown eyes and rub his rugged beard beneath my fingertips. Ray looks at me with temptation as I try to maintain our eye contact without feeling embarrassed. I try to look away, but he sets the phone down on his desk and quickly turns my head back to face him. He smiles subtly as his lips touch mine. His facial hair chafes against my skin, but at this point I don't care anymore. I am Ray's and he is mine, nothing can change that.

"Mmm, they are probably looking for me, wondering where I disappeared to…"

"I'm sure Geoff checked your office first…but just tell Burnie you feel under the weather, and then come home with me today, okay?" He looked at me with hopeful eyes.

"I don't know…maybe" I slide off of him but he pulls me back to him eagerly. I hear yelling in the background and remember my phone is still on call with Joe, I end the call and perch myself on the edge of Ray's desk, my feet dangling in the air. "Alright, wait for me?"

"Of course, you know where my car is. That is where I will be dear."

Yes…Ray drove me to work today, I suppose I could try to use that as an excuse as to why I need to go home as well. I've been staying at his house for a month now anyways, I won't take a bus home either…I slide my phone back into my pocket and walk back to my department building. Luckily, no one was around so I wasn't seen exiting Ray's office. Also, Joe is my ex-boyfriend I told him I didn't want to see him anymore, but he won't stop calling. After all, he's the one who cheated on me, so why should I feel sorry for him? I ran into no one on my way to my office area, but I heard screams from the Achievement Hunter game room, probably Michael doing another rage quit video. I'm so into my thoughts that I nearly ran straight into Burnie Burns, my boss.

"Whoa, watch where you're going, okay?" Burnie is an understanding person so I'm glad he's my boss, he's also cute for his age and hey, single but with a kid. But I remembered I wasn't single, so I shook the thought from my head.

"Sorry Burnie, but I also have to talk to you. I was wondering if I could head home now if it's not a problem with you. Ray was my ride today and I heard he was heading home because of an upset stomach, so I'd like to drive him home and take care of him."

"You're so thoughtful, Lucille. I suppose you could head on home for today, we are about done here anyways so there is nothing else for you to do." He smiles warmly at me, while patting my shoulder. "Have a good day."

I almost sprint off in the other direction over excitement that my plan worked…I mean I didn't lie completely. Ray is going home…and I am going to take care of him, just not in a healing way. Everyone said their goodbyes as I walked through the main office and saw Ray waiting in the parking lot with his hands in his pockets. He brightens up when he spots me sprinting towards him.

"You're ready to go home then?" I link my arm with his and he opens my door like a gentleman. I sit in the warm leather seats that were soaking in the Austin sunlight. Ray quickly gets to the other side of his car and as soon as we leave the parking lot, his hands were already in my pants. His long fingers were deep inside me and my head hit the back of the passenger seat as he touched my g spots. I could feel my cheeks flushing bright red in intense pleasure. Ray removed his hand from my pants and put it back on the steering wheel, grinning sheepishly to himself.

His house is about twenty minutes driving distance from the Rooster teeth headquarters, I squirmed in my seat as I felt wetness coat my panties…Ray was going to pay for this later. I squinted over at him while subtly squeezing my legs together but a small moan escapes from my parted lips.

Ray laughs quietly…my cover was blown, he definitely heard me moan. What am I supposed to do though? He fucking made me feel this way by being a tease. I close my eyes and try to concentrate on something else; my head rests against the cool window. Before I know it we arrive in front of his house, I guess I stopped paying attention to the scenery. Barely making it to the front door, I am already in his arms, with my legs wrapped around his waist. My lips searching desperately for his, when they finally meet we become one entity. Ray stumbles slightly and furiously digs in his jeans' pocket for his keys, while focusing on my lips. He finally found his keys and the anticipation almost felt like it killed me. I wanted to get closer, but I was already breathing in his air. My eyes were closed and I was relying completely on Ray to be my guide. He repositioned my body and placed me on the marble countertop in his kitchen. His hands were grabbing and reaching for me like a crazed cannibal, hungry for more of me. In the midst of things somehow my pants had been removed and Ray rubbed my clit through my panties gently, being careful not to irritate it. I felt his eyes on me as he rubbed me, but my head convulsed back in pure pleasure. "Hnngh, Ray," I manage to gasp as he pulls my underwear aside to reveal my hot, wet, pussy and he quickly puts two fingers inside. He thrusts in and out with his fingers and he moves his head down between my legs, licking and sucking on my juices. I wrap my legs around his neck and he gets as close as he possibly can, munching on me. His soft hands find their way to my chest and he feels them under my shirt, but pulls my shirt off of me then, and unclips my bra in the front.

His hands squeeze my tits firmly and he returns his attention to eating me out, I laugh slightly as his facial hair tickles my inner thigh. Before I feel like I'm going to cum as my body pulsates in an orgasm, he unbuckles his belt on his jeans and unzips his pants to reveal my prize.

He guides himself to me, but his cock has been on this route many times before. Ray starts slow at first, like he always does because he truly cares about how this all makes me feel. Although my pussy has come accustomed to his cock, it still manages to shrink a little every time. I grip his back, digging my nails into his skin as the pain overcomes me just like every time. But shortly after the pleasure flows through our bodies like an electrical current and I whisper in his ear, "fuck me harder please master," he shudders and begins to thrust his cock deeper and faster into me. He grunts loudly with each thrust till a low, guttural growl escapes form the back of his throat and he nuzzles his face into my chest. His warm tongue slides across my neck and I feel his teeth nick me.

I zone out a bit…Ray just fucked me on his kitchen counter, obviously we haven't tried it here, but I always dreamed of being fucked in the kitchen like a dirty slut.

I suddenly heard a low cough and looked to Ray, but it was not him…I soon remembered we hadn't even looked to see if anyone was in his house, the door was locked though, wasn't it? My body freezes up and Ray moves his head to look up at me.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered with fear.

Ray looks at me questionably, "hear what and why are we whispering?" He whispers back to me.

I wrap my legs around Ray so my bare body is hidden from whoever the fuck is in his house, but they probably saw everything already. I take the opportunity to finally peer over Ray's shoulder and gasp as I realise who is there, sitting in Ray's lounge chair with his feet propped up.

"Did you enjoy the show, Gavin?"

Ray quickly turns his head so fast he almost gets whiplash, "what the fuck."

Gavin looks to the shagged blue carpet as he realises he's been caught. "Err…Geoff sent me to check up on you Ray, he had said you looked rather ill. But I can tell you are feeling better. I will just leave." Gavin gets up to flee towards the door, but Ray quickly puts his pants back on and stops him.

"Why did you watch?" Ray points at Gavin with an accusing finger.

"What else was I supposed to do? I panicked…I really tried not to but you guys went absolute knobs crazy and started fucking each other!

"And you just let yourself in my apartment?"

"I…uh found your spare key and let myself in, yes. Ray, I am really sorry actually I didn't want to ruin your special moment with Luci here," Gavin's eyes wander back to my naked body, but Ray catches him in the act.

Before Ray has anything to say I cut in, "why don't you join in then, Gavin?"

Gavin stutters "I uh…" I can tell he is in awe that I would even suggest anything like it. "But I got a girlfriend back home."

"She doesn't have to know, Hun."

Gavin moves closer, nervously pulling at his shirt collar as if it was suffocating him.

My hands shakily reach out to him, but I realise I can't do it, and I don't want to put Ray through this either. I can imagine it would be awkward for all parties. I force my hand back to Ray and rub his cock through his jeans. "Or you can continue to watch and get the fuck out you pervert. I was joking okay."

Ray moans roughly as he starts to get hard again as I rub him. "Gavin, just go back to the office and tell Geoff you didn't catch me home if you don't want to join in on this."

I look back to Ray whispering, "I don't want him to join in Ray please."

Ray looks at me, but I can't tell what he's thinking this time. "Gavin come closer man," he looks back at me, "do as I say" he whispers through clenched teeth.

I guess I brought this on myself, I don't really mind if I snog Gavin as long as Ray doesn't either. It's just this time though. Gavin shuffles closer and my other hand reaches to stroke his cock through his jeans. The touch startles him a bit and I can tell he got chills. He also moans and looks at my strangely.

Ray's sweaty palms are caressing my skin and he curves his hands around my hips, leaning down to kiss my earlobe. He seems tense…or maybe even nervous. I continue rubbing Gavin and his breathing gets more ragged. Ray continues kissing me all over nervously, and Gavin pulls his pulsating cock out in front of me. I rub him with my free hand, my other hand unzipping Ray's pants as well. I slide my mouth over Ray's cock while still wanking Gavin off. We stop for a moment and head to the living room, Ray pushes me onto the ground on my knees and shoves his cock in my throat while Gavin grabs his own cock and he rubs it against my wet pussy. I began to feel very strange, almost violated. I looked to Ray, frantically. He pulled his cock out of my mouth with a soft pop.

"Gavin trade me places," oh thank god, Ray somewhat understood what I meant.

Gavin sounded somewhat disappointed, "Alright…" Gavin positioned himself in front of me, kneeling on the carpet. I began rubbing him between my fingers making an o shape with my fist.

Ray grabbed my ass fiercely and began thrusting deep inside me while smacking my ass. I knew I would be bruised later, but I cried out in pleasure.

My hands gripped around Gavin's cock harder and he moaned as well, I needed something to hold onto while Ray fucked me this hard. He seemed almost angry, that he had to share me with his friend, but also excited. A man's mind is too bizarre for me to comprehend. I let go of Gavin and somehow changed position with Ray. I lied on my back so I could grab onto Ray's back as he continued thrusting. Over all the excitement we didn't hear the door open.


	2. Geoff shows em how its done

"What the fucking dicks is going on here?" Asks a confused Geoff, "I came here to find out where Gavin went after he didn't come home and I know he doesn't drive. So I come here to find you all fucking each other."

Ray and Gavin momentarily stop jamming their cocks in my holes and we all look at Geoff. Gavin explains his situation to Geoff with his dick still in my mouth. I can understand if Geoff doesn't take us seriously. I sure as hell wouldn't if I walked in on something like this. Gavin stands up so I can speak up, "don't you want to join Geoff? It's for an achievement."

Geoff gives me his regular dopey-looking face and begins to speak as his voice cracks, "Well fuck me, it wouldn't be the first time." Geoff moves away from Ray's apartment door and pushes Gavin out of the way.

Gavin yelps like a chihuahua as he loses his balance as he falls to the ground.

"Let me show you a real man's cock," he says as he drops his pants.

I go to grab for his dick but he pushes me on the ground.

Ray starts to get up, angrily "don't touch my girl like that!"

Geoff looks at Ray directly in the eyes, "I know what I'm doing here so shut the fuck up and get out of the way." Geoff picks me by my hair and throws me onto the couch. He shoves two fingers into my mouth and finger fucks my mouth for a minute before jamming his wet fingers into my cunt.

I moan as the back of my head slams into the couch cushion.

Geoff gets on his knees and laps at my clit while he fingers my pussy. He stops and brings me closer to his face, he looks up into my eyes right before sticking his tongue deep inside me. His mustache tickles me and my laugh turns into a moan. He continues for a few more minutes until I explode with ecstasy and squirt all over him. He stands up, wiping his face "this is how it's done lads," then sits down next to me.


	3. Chapter 3

After Geoff finished me off, he licked my pussy juices off his lips and started stroking his huge cock. I looked over at him with hungry eyes and Ray let out a sigh of jealously. Geoff was definitely more well endowed then the bunch here. A few veins bulged out and he looked over at me, grinning like a man who won the lottery. My pussy lips quivered and I ached for Geoff's huge cock in my cunt. Geoff guided me carefully onto his lap and I slid down on his penis. I let out a loud moan as his cock reached my g-spot in that first hump. I begin to move slowly, riding his cock with caution, but his cock slips around because I'm so wet. Ray and Gavin watch with eager eyes and they both began jerking their cocks in a similar motion. Geoff's cock slips inside me quickly again and he chuckles.

"Slippery when wet," he says while still laughing to himself. I groan at his awful joke and he takes the opportunity to quickly flip me onto my knees on Ray's couch, holding my hands behind my back so I cant struggle.

"Can someone help me, or at least find something to tie her hands with?" Geoff looks to Ray and Gavin, "because I cant fuck her and hold her hands together at the same time."

Ray disappears into the bedroom where we keep all of our toys. He comes back out with pink, furry handcuffs and latches them onto my wrists with caution. Geoff grips my ass, hard and I fee the sting of a slap on my bum. I let out another moan and Geoff jams his cock into me, with thirst in his eyes. "As long as you fuckers agree not to tell Griffon or anything like that. If you do, I will find you, and kill you." Ray and Gavin nod in agreement like mindless drones.

Geoff continues thrusting his cock deeper into my pussy and my fingers reach to grip for something, but instead I curl them along with my toes in pleasure. "Get on the floor, whore!" Geoff shouts as he pushes me onto the carpet.

I fall with a thud and Ray tries to grab me to ask if I'm ok, but Geoff pushes him out of the way, letting out a guttural growl. I hadn't realised these men were now acting like wild animals. I moan loudly after each thrust and this enrages Geoff. "Somebody get her to shut the fuck up," he says while spanking me harder. I wince at the pain, but before I have any time to react, Ray's cock is already in my mouth. Gavin sits on the couch where Geoff and I previously were, and jerks himself off while watching the spectacle. Ray grabs my head into his hands and roughly fucks my throat. I gag as Ray fucks my throat and I am left defenseless while my hands are cuffed together behind my back. I look up at Ray and he slides his cock out of my mouth and I swallow his cum and he kisses me on the cheek.

Gavin stands up eagerly, "is it my turn then?"

Ray pushes him back down, "No, shes done for now man. I think we put her through enough today." Gavin whines but finishes jerking off.

Geoff gets rougher while fucking my tight pussy, and I can tell he's about to blow a load. He pulls out and rubs his cock with his hand in a quick motion, till he finally releases his sperm on my ass. I collapse on the ground in exhaustion and lay there while I wait for everyone to leave.


	4. A Secret Meeting

Covered in cum I lay face down on the floor, not wanting to get up. Ray comes out with a towel and carries me to the bathroom. The bath is already running and he sets me gently into the tub.

"Sorry for being so rough with you today, didn't realize Gavin and Geoff were going to get into the activities as well." Ray says as he gets up to pour my favorite scented bubbles into the running water. He leans down next to me, grabbing a wet wash cloth and begins wiping me down. I look at him with a blank stare, he continues cleaning me, but stops to give me a peck on the forehead. "I love you, you know that? And I appreciate all you do for me, even if it is really filthy things."

I let out a light giggle and scoop up some foam from the bubbles, giving myself a foamy beard. Ray laughs with me, "I love you too Ray, but I think you do more for me than I for you. Thanks for always understanding me, thanks for setting up this bath, thank you for everything." I return his kiss, but on his lips. "I'd like to be alone right now though if that's fine with you."

"I understand dear, call for me if you need anything."

I nod as he leaves and I wait till I can hear him sit down at his desk. I grab for my phone and decide to take a cute picture of me in the tub. I scroll down my contact list and choose one name in particular to share this with. _Ryan Haywood_, I hit send and laugh quietly to myself, feeling exposed.

While I'm relaxing to my fullest in the tub, I hear my phone let out a single note and I know its a text from _him_."

Texting

Ryan:_ What the hell are you doing?! If my wife would have glanced over at my phone, I would be a dead man! _

Lucie: _Maybe if you weren't so unfaithful in your marriage, you wouldn't have to panic every time a beautiful woman texted you a scandalous pic. _

Ryan: _This is true, but you are also at fault here, Missy! _

Lucie: _So, when can I see you, Big Boy?_

Ryan: _Give me about half an hour and I will meet you a few blocks away from your apartment. _

I decide to not reply back, he knows I will show up. My phone squeaks again and I feel my cheeks blush, he sent me a picture back.

I finish the bath, quickly, anxious to meet up with him soon. I dress and walk out to Ray who is doing a live stream of some odd game. I take his beanie off and kiss him, passionately to upset all his jealous, female fans. "Babe, I have to go out-"

"Now? We didn't eat yet," Ray says, in an almost demanding tone.

"I'm sorry, but we can always eat together any other time, since we live together and all. Besides I have to go now, my friend wanted to meet up with me as soon as possible to discuss some plans." He raised an eyebrow at me but shrugged.

"I can't stop you from your business, I'm busy right now anyways."

"Thanks Babe, I owe you one, don't wait up for me."

I start walking, headed to a local restaurant, when a dark vehicle pulls up a few feet behind me. The high beams flash and I start walking to the car. The door opens from the inside and hands are already on me as I pull the door shut.

"I've missed feeling your body against mine," the grabbing becomes more frantic and rough. He pulls me to him and puts his face into my chest, licking and sucking my exposed tits. I pet his head, feeling his soft hair between my fingertips, leaving soft kisses on his head. He stops and looks at me hungrily, his lips locking to mine as if he can't get enough of me. His tongue quickly rubbing with mine and a hand on my breast. He stops abruptly, looking at me he says "ok, we can't do this here, but don't worry I know where to go."

I nod, I felt like someone was watching us. He put the car in drive and drove off to an abandoned hotel, a place I was familiar with already.

"You always take me here, when will you take me to a real hotel?" I ask while pouting, he can't see my expression but he knows.

"Some day, when things have calmed down, maybe. My wife is becoming suspicious."

"You should just leave her for me..." I trail off, looking out the window.

"Maybe I will the same day when you leave Ray," he fires back at me. I sit quietly, refusing to banter back. He grabs for my hand and holds it in his own, kissing it. "You know I am in the right here, but let's leave that for another time, I came here for you and I need to indulge in you."

Ryan gets out of the driver's seat and I lean in his spacious car as he slides into the passenger side, under me. I straddle him as he moves the seat back further. I nibble at his neck softly before biting and sucking. He glides his hand down my back, reaching my butt and squeezes it. I jolt up and he uses the opportunity to unsheathe his cock from his pants. I bounce against him gently as I feel his thick cock pulsating beneath me. A stifled moan escapes my mouth as his cock rubs against my clit.

"Yeah, I know you like that baby," he says as I try to rub against him more. He grabs me forcefully, I'm unable to move and it is killing me, I'm sopping wet and I swear I saw him smirk. He moves my body against his, I let out moans and gasps of pleasure. He finally slips his cock into me, deeply, I feel his tip jab at my uterus.

"Hrk..." I let out a strange noise, I wasn't sure how I felt about this. It hurt so much yet felt so good. He continues pounding me, controlling me, I stifle my screams of pleasure into his neck.

He laughed between a few grunts and kept thrusting, every so often reaching my uterus. He fucked me harder with each thrust and I felt like I was going to explode at any moment.

"S...Sto-" He broke my words while his mouth locked with mine. "mmmphh...Ryan," I manage to mutter out. He looks at me and grins, refusing to stop ], I began losing feeling in my body as I slowly lost control letting out a loud scream of ecstasy, my back arched and my eyes rolled back, I felt myself squirting, but he kept going. "Please, I can't take this much longer...please hurry."

He chuckles to himself before grunting a few more times, and I feel his hot liquid fill me up. He opens the car door, giving a few more shakes of his cock directed to my face. He wipes himself off, and I go to get up to clean up as well, but he pushes my back in the car, shutting my door behind him. He climbs back into the driver's side saying, "you keep that inside you until you get home."

I let out an uncomfortable cry as Ryan's cum sifted around inside my soaked panties.

He drove me back home.


End file.
